Prahl Sunstrider
Prahl Sunstrider "I am the serenity at the center of a still lake. Do not test me though lest I open the floodgates." ~ Prahl "I renounce the need to know, now, what I will become later. In looking to my future, I have ignored the present and my role in it." ~ Prahl at a young age "A dam is a tool to pool water in a useful way. To control it and direct it, yet we do not wish the water gone only into a more useful form. A form in which society doles out the appropriate amounts for appropriate uses. So should we not wish our emotions away. Let them flow as a river flows naturally and dole out the right ones in the right amounts at the right times." "There will always be emotion, learn to control it even when it grips you and then you will have true inner peace." ~ Prahl "Many who would tell you that the Force does not have a light and a dark side believe that this frees them to use certain powers without fear of corruption. Indeed those individuals need not fear what they already are, for what individual would ever seek to justify the use of such malevolent power." "The Force enables those who practice using it to manifest their will in a visible or concrete way. As Jedi we practice directing the Force through ourselves and it takes on aspects of the individual as it passes through each of us. Those who are angry and hateful when they use the Force manifest their will in ways that many would call the Dark Side of the Force. Yet it is not the Force that is dark, but the individual." ---- "Knowing others is intelligence; knowing yourself is true wisdom. Mastering others is strength; mastering yourself is true power." ~ Lao Tzu Note: This is my personal favorite quote and I believe it sums up in many ways what Prahl is trying to achieve. Star Wars (Spirit of the Century) Character Sheet Aspects *Cathar - “You insult the Cathar, many great Jedi have come from our planet!” *Jedi Consular - “A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack.” *Preserve the Jedi Order - “For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic.” *Outnumbered! *Student of the Caamasi *Way of the Hunt *Baran Do Apprentice - “Baran Do philosophy and methodology centers on finding inner peace and calm, and growing closer to the Force by heeding it.” * (pending next Aspect slot) The Lightsaber of Prahl Sunstrider - “The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined: the crystal, the blade, the Jedi. You are one.” Skills *Great :: Resolve *Good :: Force, Rapport, Academics *Fair :: Athletics, Empathy, Endurance, Deceit, Lightsaber *Average :: Alertness, Drive, Engineering, Leadership, Might, Stealth, Survival Stunts *Cold Read *The Skeptic's Ear *??? *Weapon of Destiny (The Lightsaber of Prahl Sunstrider) Stress *Health :: □□□□□ □ *Composure :: □□□□□ □□ *Force :: □□□□□ □□ Force Techniques *Sense :: Sense Force :: Telepathy *Control :: Leap :: Sprint *Alter :: Telekinesis :: Mind Trick :: Force Valor Lightsaber Forms :: Form I: Shii-Cho - Basic :: Form III: Soresu - Basic Prahl's Lightsaber A smooth cylindrical hilt with three inlaid sets of runes on it. The hilt is slightly longer than the average lightsaber hilt to account for Prahl's size and allow a two handed grip when necessary. One set of runes states in Caamasi "enlightenment and peace" to remind Prahl that the Lightsaber is a tool for defense and not an implement of war. The second set of markings consist of Ansatan symbols for "knowledge and wisdom." The final set of markings are Kel Dor and represent that there is a "precise, perfect moment to act, as dictated by the Force." When turned on the blade is a brilliant iridescent silver that is slightly longer and wider than the average lightsaber. The hilt seems rugged and the entire construction is incredible easy to manipulate with the force. :: +1 to Lightsaber :: +1 to Resolve --- The markings on the hilt help Prahl to keep his ideals close to his heart and in his mind at all times. :: +1 to resistance to damage :: Extremely easy to manipulate with the Force (for Prahl only). Languages Cathar, Basic, Kel Dor, Shyriiwook Quotes “Many feel that a Jedi should be scrupulously honest, never taking advantage, and never withholding information. This is nonsense.” — Odan-Urr “I wear my robe so that I am warm; I carry my lightsaber that I am safe; and I keep enough credits for my next meal, so that I am not hungry. If the Force wants me to have more, it finds a way of letting me know.” — Master Kagoro “The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined: the crystal, the blade, the Jedi. You are one.” – Luminara Unduli “Jedi do not fight for peace. That's only a slogan, and is as misleading as slogans always are. Jedi fight for civilization, because only civilization creates peace. We fight for justice because justice is the fundamental bedrock of civilization: an unjust civilization is built upon sand. It does not long survive a storm.” – Mace Windu “A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack.” – Yoda Other Notes Prahl picked up the cortosis sword that Shadday Potkin brought to the Conclave on Kessel. Category:Star_Wars:_Dark_Times